Picture frames which are made from miter cut lengths of stock material must be carefully positioned and attached together in order to provide an aesthetically satisfactory product. The needed operations are frequently performed by hand, which is both time consuming and labor intensive.
While various automated devices have been proposed for automatically forming frames, such devices have not been satisfactory and frequently still required significant labor. Examples of prior devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,872 (Rapport), U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,112 (Schultz), U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,313 (Neumann), U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,873 (Vela), U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,600 (Albright), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,113 (Cosden).